Everymen
by TheOnlyWayOut
Summary: "The Hall of Justice came down. And two heroes were killed. I was one of them." The Everyman Project came about after the disbanding of the Justice League and the Team to activate someone's meta-gene for protection. Thus the Everyman Institute was created for those who want to master their abilities. Cassie Sandsmark's dream is to go there. It's Tim Drake's nightmare.
1. Crashing Down

Young Justice: Everymen

_Crashing Down_

Disclaimer: Young Justice belongs to Greg Weismann, Brandon Vietti, Cartoon Network, and DC Comics.

The Oxford Comma belongs to Oxford (clearly) but I rather like to use it.

* * *

_21:32 31 December 2011_

_Hall of Justice_

When you're in the superhero business, you almost expect to die in fantastic ways.

Not that I want to die, I mean, does anyone, really? Hello.

No, but what I mean is that when you can leap tall buildings in a single bound, or run faster than the speed of thought, or block bullets with your wrists, you kinda expect to die in some fantastic way, ensuring the safety of humanity or saving the world's existence or something. But, when it finally comes your time, you'll find that it comes crashing down on you like a ton of bricks.

But the long story short? The League was attacking my family and I needed to stop them. So I pulled, with all my power and all my mind, to collapse the ceiling and save my friends.

The Hall of Justice came down. And two heroes were killed that day.

I was one of them.

* * *

_21:29 31 December, 2019 (eight years after)_

_The Bat Cave_

"On this day, we mark the seventh anniversary of tragic deaths of Wonder Woman and Miss Martian and the disbanding of the Justice League along with the apprehension of the international criminal, Vandal Savage. I'm here at the site right now and can I tell you that it looks exactly the same as..."

"...today marks the six year anniversary of the implementation of Lex Luthor's Everyman project and the construction of the first Everyman Institute where..."

"...are you kidding me? Speedsters are a menace to public safety. The inhibitor collars are necessary to ensure a level of security against meta-humans that can move faster than you can blink..."

"...oh no, the Everyman Institute isn't mandatory. The majority of our clients have gone through with our procedure and not went to the Institute. Let's just say that those who want to handle their new abilities with a certain finesse..."

"...In other news, the US government is predicting that forty percent of the population will register as meta-human in the next census due to Lexcorp's Everyman project. I'm Linda Park, saying good night and happy New Year's Eve, Keystone City."

"You wanted to see me?" A familiar voice came from behind him. Dick muted the monitors on the bat-computer and turned around to his visitor.

The Bat Cave was dark- too dark in Dick's opinion- but he knew who was here. After Barbara's accident there were only two others who could sneak into the Bat Cave unnoticed. One was Alfred.

"Tim," Dick smiled as he turned to face his successor. He nodded towards the other chair. "Take a seat."

Tim Drake nodded and sat down in the chair facing Dick, the teenager avoiding the young man's masked gaze.

"Sorry," Tim said, "but could you take the cowl off? It creeps me out. Still makes me think it's him under the mask."

"You know," Dick sighed, pulling down the cowl , "I think the same thing when I look in the mirror. I think he's come back but then I realize it's me."

Tim frowned at Dick and looked back down again, rubbing his hands together nervously. "He's not coming back."

Batman and Robin were quiet. Only some real bats chittered and scratched and made any noise at all far off in the recesses of the cave.

"So, how'd it go?" Dick asked Tim.

"The procedure? Oh, you've seen the ads. 'Virtually painless' and all that. Well, yeah, it's painless. You're doped up so much you don't feel a thing."

Dick looked Tim up and down in the light of the monitors. Nothing looked different. He had seen some of the Everyman ads. Most subjects did look normal after the procedure. Only a few had sprouted wings or grew to eight feet tall.

"Did it work?"

"Yup," Tim said, his head still hanging low.

"Can I see it?"

Tim stood up and gave a wary glance at the bat-computer before stepping back a few paces.

Palms up, he thrust his arms down. There was a burst of light illuminating dimly lit cave as electricity snapped and danced from his fingertips to down to his palms.

Tim relaxed his arms and closed his hands almost as soon as he had started. Dick gave a low, impressed whistle.

"Totally whelming. So's that why your hair's is so poofy? Static electricity?"

Tim scowled and ran his hands through his hair, trying to flatten it. It stood up even more.

"I've already fried my cellphone and my watch! Those things things don't grow on trees, you know!"

"They do for me," Dick said grinning.

"Well, we can't all be next in line for the Wayne family fortune."

There was an awkward pause as Dick frowned. Tim's face turned red.

"Sorry."

"It's fine. I can get you a new phone, if you want."

"Nah, It's fine. I don't have anyone to call with the folks in witness protection."

Dick nodded and turned, typing into the bat-computer. Tim heard the printer start up and start spitting out paper. Dick retrieved the papers and handed them to Tim.

"These are copies of your files. You'll need them to get into the Everyman Institute. Oracle should send you the real things in a few days."

"So, Barbara's doing okay, then?" Tim asked, looking over the papers. "I was really worried after- whoa...wait a minute. Alvin Draper? You couldn't think of a normal name as an alias?"

Dick grinned. "It's so weird, they won't even suspect it's an alias. Your middle name is Robert," he added consolingly. "Make them call you Rob."

"Clever," The newest Robin said, smirking up at Dick. "And next time your alias's middle name can be 'Batman-o'. Nobody'll suspect a thing."

"That's the spirit." Dick smiled brightly, a small reminder of how he was eight years ago, but then face darkened. "Don't get caught, Tim."

Tim nodded. "I won't." He paused and looked like he wanted to say something important. "Don't get caught either. Gotham needs her Batman." He moved his hand out for maybe a high five or a handshake but then sparks flew out from his palm. His eyes widened as he redirected his hand and and awkwardly stuffed his fist into his pocket. Dick smirked.

"Alfred made up the guest room if you wanna _recharge_ there."

Tim nodded at the change of subject and yawned. "Good idea. 'Night."

Dick frowned.

"Make sure not to fry the bed sheets," he yelled up after Tim, "Alfred won't like that."

Tim's face turned red again as he opened his mouth wide to retort. But deciding not to take the bait, he waved his hand dismissively and walked up the stairs to the mansion proper.

There was a crackle, a yelp and a "damn doorknob" and Dick chuckled to himself.

Dick looked over the papers once again and sighed. Then, making sure that Tim had left, he pulled the cowl back over his head. Bruce had been working on an investigation of the Everyman program when he had disappeared. It was Dick's responsibility now.

Setting Tim's papers aside, Dick whispered into the night.

"This is for you, Bruce." The sound echoed and carried through the cave. Dick sat silently almost hoping for a response.

"This is for you, Bruce," his voice replied.

"For Bruce."

* * *

_Next on Everymen_: Collateral Damage. Cassie Sandsmark deals with a robber and gets and offer.

AN:** This is an AU**. Superboy hasn't been found yet and the final showdown between the Team and the Vandal Savage-controlled Justice League did not go as well as it did in Young Justice season one.

Because of the deaths of Miss Martian and Wonder Woman, the League disbanded because of the potential danger a group of their power could be to the world. Also as a result, Lex Luthor set up the Everyman project in order to profit on the under-protected, frightened citizens by accessing their meta-gene and activating it (in this universe, most of the population has a dormant meta-gene) and setting up the Institute for the training of (in his opinion) the very best. All of this is in the name of protection for the everyman.

As a result, this universe is quite different but I promise to reveal the changes as needed with Miss Martian on occasion narrating. Just stay tuned.

Thanks for reading!


	2. Collateral Damage

Young Justice: Everymen

_Collateral Damage_

Disclaimer: Young Justice belongs to Greg Weismann, Brandon Vietti, Cartoon Network, and DC Comics.

The Oxford Comma belongs to Oxford (clearly) but I rather like to use it.

* * *

_21:22 31 December 2011 Hall of Justice_

I heard a scream. It rattled my ears and a white flash of pain seared through my body and enveloped my mind. This pain wasn't mine; my body was uninjured. But then I heard more screams coming from my friends as they too felt the pain. Someone was hurt and everyone was hurting. Like an umbilical chord being cut, the mind link severed. Their voices, their presence all disappeared.

I was alone. It was like I was in a glass jar completely cut off.

It wasn't like that on Mars. We'd all be together- connected- sharing our thoughts, emotions, fears. It helped us live together peacefully.

But everyone in pain wasn't going to help us stop the League. So I cut off the connection. One friend in pain was hard enough to bear. I needed to change.

If it's one thing I've learned about Earth is that they can adapt to every situation. I've watched it happen. I've seen how resourceful the species is as a whole.

And for now, anyway, I was one of them. I was an honory human. And while it was difficult for me to stop sharing my mind, I adapted. I had to.

* * *

_15:44 7 December 2019 New York City_

For some, it's a lot easier.

"Maybe I should have thought this through," Cassie muttered as she dove for cover behind the jewelry counter. Bullets rattled and bore into the walls as the robber's guns discharged in her direction.

She had been just walking past the the jewelry store, minding her own business, when the alarm bells had sounded and she saw two robbers with guns making the customers stand down so that they could get the goods. And well, she had to do something.

Drawing away their fire from one protesting customer, she had dove behind the counter to get cover when she saw the cashier crouched underneath as well.

"Get your own hiding spot," the cashier hissed over the sound of gun fire. She tried to nudge Cassie away with her foot. A stray bullet hit the glass casing and shattered the glass. The cashier stopped and put her arms over her head.

Bitch. Cassie rolled her eyes. And her ears perked up. No more gunfire. Glancing around the counter, she saw her chance before they reloaded.

Quickly, she jumped up as she saw them fumbling for another magazine. Taking no more time, she ripped the cash register and jewelry counter out of the floor and hurled it towards the assailants.

She watched as the counter and cash register tumble through the air and take the first robber with them as he smashed into the second robber. They fell down with a groan.

The cashier gasped at her sudden exposure and crawled away. Cassie grinned. Served her right.

"Take that!" Cassie said loudly, jumping up and punching the air. Like they could one-up her. The men looked shocked for a moment and then scrambled around for their guns.

Then, bearing down, she flew full-force at them and gave them both a knock to the head just to make sure they were out cold.

Ripping out the store's carpeting and tearing it into strips, she tied up the robbers. She stepped back and took a look at her handiwork, rather satisfied with herself.

Robbers stopped? Check. People safe? Check. Nothing stolen? Check.

"I'm sorry boys, but that's what you get. Shoot things at me and I'll..." She paused for a moment looking for the right witty remark. Shoot stuff back at them? Beat them up? Best them up.

"... And I'll shoot you up." She paused still grinning and then realized what she had said. That wasn't right. "...yeah."

Looking around, she saw the customers with their phones out recording her.

"Err... Gotta go!" Cassie said and snatched up her backpack (she had dropped it when she had heard the alarm bells) and ran out of the store. With a small jump, she was airborne and flew up, up, and away.

High above the rooftops, she heard the police sirens and knew that cops had arrived at the jewelry store. She smiled, despite her embarrassment. Not bad for her first armed robbery. Maybe this would give the cops the credibility she deserved. Like Wonder Woman had, she thought wistfully. When she was little, Cassie had once seen the hero fight Ares in Manhattan. She had talked civilly to the cops afterward.

Cassie smiled as she remembered watching the Amazon fight. Cassie needed some of those bullet proof bracelets; it would have made today so much easier. She winced as the cold air stung her calf were a stray bullet had grazed her. And some leg protectors, too.

Cassie banked left and headed home at a leisurely pace.

"As the police came to the scene of the armed robbery, they were surprised to find the robbers apprehended and the hostages safe. The police think that this is the work from the over-enthusiastic, unidentified meta known as "collateral damage girl". Collateral Damage Girl has been a very active meta since her first appearance a year ago when Queens was attacked by inter-dimensional harpies. Here is some amateur footage from the robbery..."

"Mom, I'm home!" Cassie shouted, as she slammed the front door of their apartment.

Her mother looked up from the kitchen television and to her unexpected house guest. "You sure you want her for your Institute? I admit she's powerful but she lacks the finesse. She didn't even get her abilities from the Everyman Project. She got them in a car wreck-"

"An interesting story, I'm sure. But let me assure you, she can learn restraint later. It's rare that we come across a meta with such... developed abilities as hers," The businessman leaned closer towards Mrs. Sandsmark. "Let's be very clear. I don't make house calls. You don't want your daughter to be harmed, do you?"

If Mrs. Sandsmark was scared, she didn't show it. She had raised Cassie on her own without any help. She had faced much more pain than this rich guy ever had. And, dammit, if he so much as threatened her family...

"Cassie!" she shouted. "Visitor here for you!"

Cassie poked her head into the kitchen. She saw a tall, bald man in an expensive looking suit sitting at the kitchen table with her fuming mother.

"So this is Collateral Damage Girl?" The man stood up and offered Cassie his hand. "I am very pleased to meet you. I have held an interest in you and your activities for quite a time now. I was quite a fan of the time you helped save a burning apartment building and accidentally flooded building next door."

"That was her, too?" Cassie's mother put her head in her hands and sighed.

Cassie frowned. Who was this freak? "Mom..?"

The man chuckled. "I forgot to introduce myself. How careless of me. My name is Lex Luthor and how would you like to become a part of my Everyman Institute?"

* * *

_Next on Everymen_: Initiation.

AN: Okay, I lied about introducing Tim to Cassie in this chapter. It broke up nice and cleanly if I stopped it right here. The chapters will also start being longer.

Thanks to all the reviews! And to the anon, thanks for all the info about Lex Luthor's altruism. It was fascinating. Also, I changed the amount of meta-humans in the US to be about 5%. It is a significant drop, but one in twenty is still substantial.


	3. Initiation

Young Justice: Everymen

_Initiation_

Disclaimer: Young Justice belongs to Greg Weismann, Brandon Vietti, Cartoon Network, and DC Comics.

The Oxford Comma belongs to Oxford (clearly) but I rather like to use it.

* * *

_21:24 31 December 2011_

_Hall of Justice_

Stones tinged off of Wonder Woman's wrists as she moved towards me faster than I could register as I pelted all the rocks I could see at her. But they were like tiny gnats compared to a charging elephant. Brushing the stones off, she flew towards me, her lasso in hand with a look of pure rage on her face. I gulped. I needed to pacify her.

And then what felt like a train hit my face and I screamed in pain. Through the stars and splotches of light that exploded across my vision, I saw Wonder Woman retracting her fist, ready to strike again. I looked into her eyes but those weren't the eyes of a noble warrior. Her eyes were blank and her face was curled into a snarl.

I needed to act quick. And so my arms went up, raising as I stretched and reached and pulled until I finally found the ceiling once again under my power. I closed my eyes but I could feel the cold surface humming and completely under my command. I took a deep breath, waiting for her to pause, hoping for her to stop. Maybe she'd say it was just a training exercise.

* * *

_7:56 7 January 2020. _

_Everyman Institute, Five miles outside Washington DC._

"This can't be the right place," Cassie muttered, checking the GPS on her phone.

The taxi had dropped her off in front of a small two story building. The main parking lot had only a dozen cars parked in it. There was a small plot of grass in the front and neatly trimmed hedges lined the sidewalk. It was quaint. And way too small to be this region's Everyman Institute. The only reason Cassie hadn't turned around yet was the sign the door that clearly read "The Everyman Institute" in a clean print.

"Nah, kid, you're at the right place," a gravelly voice came from behind Cassie. "The glorified meta-human boarding school, right?"

Cassie turned and nodded. The speaker was a man in his forties that Cassie could only describe with one word: gruff. He had a gruff, scraggly stubble and a gruff, bored look on his face, covering a pair of icy, alert eyes. Cassie noticed that he was wearing a only a t-shirt and jeans and boots and nothing else even though it was freaking January outside. But then again, Cassie supposed, she didn't need a coat either, but rather like how they looked on her.

"Yeah. I'm starting this session. Do you work here or something?"

"No. Here for initiation. Len Snart," he added, offering her his hand.

"Cassie Sandsmark."

Cassie took the hand and gave him a weird look. His name sounded familiar.

"What? I'm not too old to save the world," Len said and started walking towards the building. "Don't worry about what it looks like. Hear it's bigger inside."

After a little pause, she hurried after him.

The entry way was packed with chattering metas. Some of them were as old as Len but most were in their early twenties. Cassie was definitely one of the youngest in the room.

Some people were quietly chatting on the couches, waiting for the orientation to start. Some were waiting in line for the sign in. But in the center of the waiting room was a ring of loud, chanting metas. Most of which, Cassie noted with a smirk, were men in their early twenties.

Walking over, she poked her head into the circle. A burst of fire shot towards her and she flinched. The circle whooped and cheered.

The flaming man in the middle of the circle chuckled and pretended to flick some lint of of his shirt.

"Hey, Hotshot," another guy had entered the ring. "Gimme your best shot."

The Hotshot grinned and sent a blast of fire in the challenger's direction. Instead of diving out of the way, the guy took it.

His shirt burnt off almost immediately and his skin blackened. With a shocked look, Hotshot stooped. But as fast as the challenger's body had been charred, it healed back to original state.

The challenger raised his arms in victory. "Took me forever to figure out I could do that."

The crowd cheered again as both men exited the circle. And meta after meta, the group entered the ring. One who called himself "The Giant" could grow to giant sizes. A guy who called himself Jerico was a psychic of some kind. A woman in her twenties could shrink in size and fly. She called herself Bumblebee. Argent, Herald, and more. The first two guys (Cassie found out later) called themselves Hotshot and the Challenger.

One by one the demonstrations waned as the people in the ring went. And by the end it was only Cassie left.

Smirking, Cassie jumped into the ring.

"They call me Collateral Damage Girl," she said proudly. "And I'm from NYC. Anyone want to see what I can do? I'll need a partner from the audience."

The group cheered and clapped, but no one came into the ring. They must have heard about me, Cassie thought grimly.

"No," said a quiet, calm voice from the crowd. "I don't want to."

"C'mon, Small Fry. We showed you our stuff." Looking around, Cassie saw The Giant nudging a shorter meta near the outside of the ring. "Don't make me pick you up."

"C'mon. Small Fry, Small Fry," the droid started to chant as they pushed him towards the center.

"I can walk by myself, thanks," said the young man, as he stepped into the circle. He couldn't have been much older younger than Cassie herself, she noted.

Pocketing his cellphone (he had been typing on it the entire time), he stood with his arms crossed across from her.

Cassie smirked. She could wipe the floor with this guy's weenie ass. Without hesitation, she charged him, ready for a quick grab'n'thow.

But he wasn't where he had been a second ago. Dumbstruck, Cassie blinked. Speedster? They were rare but it would explain the sudden-

She felt a tap on her shoulder and she whipped around, her fist swinging... And missing as Small Fry ducked under her arm in perfect timing. Definitely not a speedster, she noted as got a glimpse at his neck. No inhibitor collar.

Super reflexes? She swung another punch at him, waiting for him to duck so she could knee him in the stomach. But this time he grabbed her shoulders and vaulted himself over her, avoiding her punch again. The crown snickered. Cassie turned red.

That dirty little... She kicked off the ground and flew at him at top speed. And... Caught him in a choke hold. Let's see him break it, she thought.

And he didn't. He couldn't. Ducking down, he flipped her and she landed with a disproportionate crash. But, not letting herself fail too quickly, she swiped with her hand to make his knees buckle and knocked him ground as well.

Quickly she picked herself up and prepared for him to pop up from off the ground when an automated voice came from the intercom.

"After you have checked in, we request that Everymen initiates file in through the double doors for the first part of initiation."

Cassie scowled.

"You got lucky this time," she said. She gave him a grudging hand to help him off the floor.

He ignored the hand and gracefully hopped to his feet. "I still got some tricks up my sleeves." He stuffed his hands in his pockets and joined the que at the door.

The group of metas filed through the doors into an auditorium and quickly took their seats. A woman in a high cut business suit walked on to the stage and stood at a podium, rearranging her notecards. Tapping on the microphone to make sure it was on (and flinchig a the sound when she would out that it definitely was) began to speak.

"Welcome to this region's Everyman Institute. I'm Janice Morgan, the associate director of the National Everyman Project and the regional director here. On behalf of all of our staff and our founder, Lex Luthor, I'd like to welcome you all."

There was mild, awkward clapping from the audience.

There was a creak of a chair next to Cassie as she heard someone sit down.

"Hey, kid, not late am I?" Len slid into a seat next to Cassie.

She shook her head.

"I'd also like to congratulate you all on agreeing to participate in this program," the associate director continued, "Of the four percent of registered meta-humans, our records say that only five percent of those agree to participate in the Everyman Institute. You are the special few of most ambitious and powerful meta humans and it is a great honor to have you all here."

There was more awkward clapping.

"Also, if they don't ask you to come, it costs and arm and a leg," Len muttered to Cassie darkly.

"They ask you?"

"Yeah, they ask most people they want to come to come. But most of the weak ones they don't ask."

"Weak ones?"

"Oh, you know, super-senses, flash precognition and the likes. Master martial artists have been doing that for centuries. They don't find it useful."

"What about people who didn't get the procedure that are metas?"

Len looked at her suspiciously. "Never heard of anything like that. Why?"

"No reason." Cassie directed her attention back to Ms. Morgan.

"... You must be very careful to do well on the assessment. It will determine your program for the rest of your time here. Afterwards, we will discuss your rooming arrangements and extra skill classes. Now if you'd step through the doors near the stage, you'll board some elevators that will take you to your assessment rooms."

The elevators sank into the earth at an alarming rate. They were going deep into the earth; way deeper than the little building on top had implied. It was right then and there when Cassie realized what Len had meant; the Institute was definitely bigger than it looked.

When the elevators finally dinged and the doors opened, Cassie knew that they were far underground. Stepping out, she stumbled. Motion sickness...

She joined the group of the twenty or so metas. They had landed in a concrete hallway with dozens of doors lining the hall, all labeled "examination room" and number.

"Anyone hear about the examinations?" Hotshot asked out-loud. No one responded.

"Great," he muttered.

A voice crackled to life on the intercom. "Will the examinees please line up in front of an examination room? The assessment will begin when the doors open."

After a "good luck, kid" from Len (where had she heard that name before?), she lined up her door. And noticed who was standing to the room next to here.

"Hey, Small Fry, ready for the test?" she asked to the sour-faced acrobat.

"Please don't call me Small Fry," he said, still facing the door.

"But those guys called you that."

He gave her a look.

"My name's Cassie. Not Collateral Damage Girl," she said and offered him her hand. He took it, but only resignedly.

"My name's Alvin Draper," he replied. "Call me Draper."

"So, Draper," Cassie said, grinning, "We never got to finish showing off our skills. What'd ya say? Whoever finishes first on the assessment gets bragging rights."

It seemed to have struck the right chord with somber teen. Draper almost grinned back. "I'll be waiting."

"See you on the other side."

And with that, the doors opened. Cassie, Tim, and the rest of the metas stepped through the doors.

Cassie stepped into the darkened room. Her footsteps echoed all around.

Slowly, the lights flickered on, revealing the assessment room. It was a narrow, concrete room with a very high ceiling. Good for flying, Cassie grinned.

Then her grin faded as her eyes slid over the blank walls and the bare floor. What was there to be tested on?

The door slammed behind her and Cassie wheeled around.

"No way."

There was a giant robot standing right in the corner next to the door. They wanted her to fight a giant robot?!

"Sweet."

The intercom crackled to life once more.

"Fight!"

"Don't mind if I do," Cassie grinned, massaging her fist.

She took off into the air. She'd like to see Alvin beat up a robot.

Tim had watched as the metas has entered the room as soon as they were told. Amateurs. They'd never see a surprise attack coming.

Covertly looking around the hall (maybe he could sneak off just for a second and get some recon...) when he saw another person standing outside his room.

"Smart, kid," said Len Snart, giving Tim an approving grin. Len Snart, more widely known as Captain Cold, one of the Flash's rouges, Tim thought bitterly, was in his way. Of course a rouge wouldn't walk in blindly either.

Tim sighed. No way was he getting recon when a criminal was watching.

"Can never be too careful," Tim replied and nodded to Cold. He paused and peeked his head in the door and looked off into his blind spots.

A giant metal creature stood right next to the doorway in just a way so that someone entering without looking wouldn't see it.

Tim snickered. A giant robot. Really?

He instinctively grabbed for a batarang, but then remembered that Alvin Draper didn't have one. He cursed and then ran full tilt into the room and did a handspring with a 180 lateral twist, landing crouched and a good distance away from the enemy. He was ready for the inevitable attack.

But none came. Tim frowned suspiciously and noted the surroundings. Narrow room, high ceiling, all concrete. Though the walls still looked awfully thin.

Slipping off his right shoe, still crouched for an attack, he threw it at the robot. It bounced off and rolled away. The robot remained still. Was this a joke?

"FIGHT!" The intercom roared and echoed throughout the room. The robot's eyes came alive. And it raised a glowing hand out in the direction of Tim.

"Shit."

He barely had time to tumble out of the blast radius before energy beam blasted the wall behind him, leaving heavy scorch marks.

Slipping off his other shoe, he hurled it to the side of the robot's head. Again, nothing happened as the shoe bounced to the ground. Tim groaned, what had he expected to happen? Superman was supposed to handle the giant robots, not Batman. He hadn't trained for this. How was he supposed to do this? If only he had his staff...his electric staff.

Bruce must have rolled over in his grave from that act of stupidity.

Tumbling again to avoid an energy blast from the robot, he rolled and found himself right next to the robot's leg. The rubber-coated metal robot's leg.

He took a deep breath and let the buzzing energy coarse through his veins and through his hands and start melting the rubber.

He grinned as he watched the rubber drip down the sides of the leg. Just a few more seconds and the metal would be exposed.

BOOM!

There was a earth rattling crash as Tim was knocked away from the robot's leg.

A cloud of dust enveloped his vision and then slowly cleared away as he saw the wreckage. There were piles of concrete pieces from where the dividing wall had been. And bridging those two walls was the body of another robot lay.

There was coughing as a blonde head appeared through the wall.

"That's what I call bringing down the house," Cassie said, hands on her hips. She coughed again and started fanning the dust away from her face.

Tim frowned and picked himself up onto his feet. He hissed in pain as he felt a giant bruise in his side where a chunk of wall had hit hit. At least it wasn't anything important like his head. Collateral Damage Girl was the understatement of a year.

"How'd you do that?" He looked at her suspiciously.

"What?"

"You just took down a concrete wall with a giant robot. Doesn't that sound a little fishy to you?" he picked himself up and walked over to Cassie's robot.

"You mean what?"

"How does a metal robot break a wall and stay intact?" he kneeled down close to the robot. That makes no sense..."

Tim frowned, looking over the wiring of the robot. She was being awfully quiet

"...Cassie?"

"Draper!" She shouted and pointed to behind him.

Tim turned around to see a flash of light coming straight towards him...

* * *

_Next on Everymen_: Fortress in the Sky. Initiation ends! But does Tim get to see it?

AN: Thanks for all the reviews. They really motivate me to write.


	4. Knight Sky

Young Justice: Everymen

_Knight Sky_

Disclaimer: Young Justice belongs to Greg Weisman, Brandon Vietti, Cartoon Network, and DC Comics.

The Oxford Comma belongs to Oxford (clearly) but I rather like to use it.

* * *

Cassie saw the energy blast before he did. His robot had stood up alarmingly quickly for such a huge chunk of metal.

"Draper!" She shouted, as she saw the robot's palm lighting up. Even she had played enough video games and watch enough superhero movies to know that glowing palm weren't good signs.

She launched herself at Alvin and knocked him and herself to the floor as the blast soared over their heads and hit the other robot in the foot.

Tim groaned at the impact. Did she have to be as powerful as a semi-truck? She was certainly as subtle as one.

There was a creak of gears and metal from the robot that had crashed through the wall as it too lifted itself up. Its hand started to glow as well.

"Not good," Cassie muttered, and snatched Draper up from under his shoulders. She did not want to be surrounded by giant, laser-shooting robots.

She pushed off the ground (leaving a small crate in the ground) and soared upward and as the energy blast nearly missed Draper's feet. With a clank and flying sparks the blast hit the other robot square in the cheast plate. It creaked and leaned backward from the impact.

Cassie stared as Alvin dangled beneath her. At least it wasn't them geting clobbered. Then she had an idea.

"Hey, Alvin," she shouted down to him. "ready to get thrown? Maybe you can rip out the wiring or something." He didn't respond immediately.

Tim had noticed something was wrong. The walls were thin- way too thin- for Lexcorp, a company that prided itself on producing high grade materials. While that didn't mean much by itself, his robot had then fired towards him and Cassie at a ridiculously close range and missed them hitting them all together. The blast had instead hit Cassie's robot...

"Hey, Alvin..." He didn't answer.

"Hey, Small Fry," she said nudging him awkwardly with her foot in midair.

"...what?"

She paused and looked at him. "You do have powers right?"

He gave her a look.

Not waiting for an answer, she started swinging him, ready to launch him at her robot.

"Wait-No!" Tim shouted over the energy blasts. He had cringed, preparing to crash into the robot, only to find that she was still holding onto him.

"Wait a moment," he repeated, frowning at her. "I want to see something. Set us down in the corner."

Cassie frowned back. "So we get cornered and blasted point blank?"

He rolled his eyes. "Just do it."

She complied (albeit rather grudgingly).

That was when Cassie's robot punched Tim's. Bingo.

Tim almost smiled. This test wasn't just testing strength. That was why the walls were designed to be so thin that they could be knocked down. So that the rooms could be connected. So that the robots could be in the same room together.

They weren't the ones that were supposed to be fighting the robots. The robots were fighting each other.

Crouching in the corner, he watched. Tim's robot ripped an arm off of Cassie's robot. In retaliation, Cassie's robot sent a energy blast at Tim's and Tim's robot sparked madly as it powered down. It fell to the floor with a thunderous crash.

"Yeah! Rock 'em, sick 'em robots," Cassie shouted. And then paused. She blinked.

"So when they said 'fight!'," Cassie whispered to Tim, "they weren't talking to us? They were talking to the robots?"

"Apparently."

She looked at the giant hole in the wall and crater in the ground and pursed her lips. "How the hell were supposed to figure that out!?"

Tim shrugged and noticed something metallic flash out of the corner of his eye. He turned. Eyes glowing, Cassie's robot had turned its head towards them and raised its energy blasting arm out to them. They were its new opponents. Cassie saw it too.

"Care to do the honors?" Tim asked, nodding towards the already partially destroyed robot.

"Don't mind if I do." In one superhuman jump and in a fell punch, the robot was decapitated and crashed to the floor where it moved no more.

Tim dusted off his clothes. Not too bad for his first time against a giant robot. He'd have to tell Dick about it when he got home.

Looking around the room, he saw the small security camera in the corner. He nodded ever-so-slightly. That's where they had been observing. The camera had been nearly impossible to see when the room was half darkened but now it glittered like a beetle's eyeball from the incoming light through the hole in the wall.

CLANK!

Giving the robot one good kick in the midsection (just be sure and definitely not for her pleasure), Cassie started to head to the door. She paused right in front of the doorway so that Tim could catch up.

Giving one last look at the camera, he called over to her. "You go ahead. I need a second."

She shook her head. "That means I win."

"What?"

"I'll finish first."

"Oh." He glanced back at the security camera warily then down a the still unmoving robots. His eyes went back to Cassie. He wouldn't get any info if they were so many eyes on him. "Right. Let's go."

Walking slightly behind Cassie, he covertly pulled his rubber-tipped gloves out of his pocket and put them on again. As the robots had been neutralized he did not have the need to use his powers.

It just wasn't right. He had felt the lightning in his palms almost begging to come out and stream into the automatons. He shivered. The sensation was so raw and powerful. He didn't want to take the gloves off again anytime soon.

They left the robots as they were and exited, leaving the disaster zone behind them. The door shut.

As soon as the lock clicked, the robots' eyes glowed again as they picked themselves up off the ground. With a few creaks and sparks, they began reattaching their limbs and heads and started repairing the wall that divided the two rooms.

There was a burst of sound as the chattering metas turned to see two very dusty teens exit their room.

"No way," Cassie moaned. "We're the last ones out?"

Tim looked around the room, counting heads. "...twenty two. Looks like it."

"...and then the robot walked through the wall and I was like, 'Shit! Not another!' 'Cos, you know, I had already fried mine and I didn't want to show off too much, you know," Hotshot bragged in the midst of the chaos, flames dancing from fingertip to fingertip. "But then the Challenger just came out from behind the robot and ripped out the wires in its legs. And we were done."

The Challenger nodded awkwardly, hopping from foot to foot self-consciously. It looked like Hotshot had left out some of the messier details of the assessment. In addition to the Challenger's already incinerated shirt (courtesy of Hotshot), his jeans had also mysteriously turned into cut-offs. His shoes were nowhere to be seen.

Cassie grinned and turned around to share her finding with Alvin (she could notice things too), but he was nowhere to be found.

She saw Len off to the side of the hall, sneaking a cigarette and looking very pleased with himself. He saw her looking around and beckoned for her to come over.

"How'd it go, kid?" he asked her, taking a long drag on the cigarette. He coughed and a cloud of smoke escaped his mouth. Cassie crinkled her nose. Len took another drag ignoring her face.

"Friend got me into this," he said nodding to the cigarette. "He just liked to watch the flame."

With a flick of his hand, he covered the burning tip and extinguished the cigarette, leaving the tip with a small coating of frost.

"Tried to quit. And that's why you don't do drugs, kiddo." He grimaced (an almost-smile) and flashed his yellowing teeth at her. He glanced around the hall where the metas where.

"So, where's Small Fry?" Len asked, changing the subject. "Saw you two leave the room together."

Cassie shrugged. "I have no idea. He snuck off when I wasn't looking."

He nodded, deep in thought. "How'd you fight? Heard all the walls got knocked down."

Cassie nodded. "It was fine. Not a scratch on me or Draper...Small Fry," she added at his questioning look.

"Sneaky, isn't he?" Len asked.

"I guess."

"What's his deal?"

"His deal?"

"Enhanced senses? Shadow manipulation? He's not a speedster, anyway."

Cassie bit her lip. The man seemed rather interested in him. Too much maybe.

"I don't know. I didn't get to see him go at it. Yeah, he's not a speedster," she added. "No collar. I don't think he's got enhanced senses or reflexes either."

"So those flips he did earlier were just skill?" He gave a low whistle. Cassie frowned.

"Maybe he's telepathic and throws himself around."

"...maybe." Cassie didn't like how he was looking at Alvin. "Listen, I've gotta go..."

"Yeah, yeah, go ahead." He waved her away.

Cassie shoved herself into the crowd and disappeared into the noise.

The intercom crackled to life again. "Congratulations on completing the assessment. Please exit the double doors at the end of the hallway for initiation debriefing..."

Tim's suitcase bounced slightly as it landed on the bed. He had managed to score one of the single-bed dorm rooms. Though, "dorm room" was maybe pushing it. All the rooms were placed on the top floor (above ground) of the Institute. He had gotten the tiny corner room, which was a glorified closet, with a desk and bed stuffed into it. But he had gotten what he had wanted the most: privacy.

Unzipping the small suitcase (the Institute assured the applicants that they could provide everything), Tim made sure his gloves were securely on before taking out the laptop.

Completely ignoring the desk, he settled into the tiny patch of floor and booted up his computer. Cracking his neck and stretching out his fingers, he began to type in his

findings:

"Twenty two metas. 14 male. 8 female.

"Known meta-abilities: pyrokenisis, enhanced healing, size control (x2), flight, super strength..."

After he was done with his initial notes he started up profiles on Janice Morgan the assistant-director, Captain Cold and Cassandra Sandsmark.

He started mapping a lay out of the building. It was way deeper than the building plans had recorded, he noticed, frowning. How deep did it go?

Tim bit his lip. More importantly was Captain Cold doing here? The Rogues of Central City were almost completely anti-meta and since when did they hang around DC?. How was Cold even let it?

Tim sighed, and tapped away at his files before running them through the encryption program and saving. He snapped his laptop shut.

Besides the minor setbacks of the deep building and Captain Cold, the Everyman project seemed legitimate. They even gave free handouts to the applicants that couldn't afford it, according to the Giant.

Well played, Lex, Robin thought darkly. It couldn't be that simple or that honest, could it?

He stretched and yawned and decided it was best to go to bed without a shower (he had been avoiding them as much as he could after the Everyman procedure). He needed to get some rest. Dealing with untrained metas was troublesome enough without sleep deprivation too.

He glanced at the clock. "02:00," it read.

Tim smiled slightly. Dick would still be up for a few more hours.

* * *

Batman crouched atop a roof staring down into the dark alleyway beneath him. A cold, winter wind ruffled his cape and made it fly out into the black Gotham sky.

The full-length cape had made Dick's costume significantly heavier when he had first taken over as the Dark Knight. Not that it had been any of his choice to become Batman in the first place. Tim had been half way to Arkuam Asylum in Bruce's old suit before Dick had stopped him. No seventeen-year-old kid should have take over all of Gotham.

It was the weight on Bruce's shoulders and he had hardly been able to handle it. The cape was just extra weight on Dick's shoulders. It was the extra weight that had been shed when he was Nightwing.

The cold wind ate right through his costume, however and, for tonight at least, he was happy that he was wearing Batman's heavy cape.

Dick watched his breath come out in puffs of smoke and he looked downward into the alley. It was deserted now, at least, but he knew it wouldn't stay that way for long.

Pressing his fingers into his earpiece, he whispered into it. "Oracle. Do you read me?"

"Loud and clear, B-man," came Barbara's voice crackling out of it. There was clacking at the keyboard. "I'm getting eyes on the perimeter as we speak."

There was a pause and a muttered curse from Oracle.

"Shit."

"What?"

"Smart," she said, "alley's in a blind spot. Apparently the cameras surrounding it got ruined in the snow fall last week."

"Sabotage?"

"Probably...look Dick, I don't think that you should do this alone. I could call Huntress..."

"Babs, I'll be fine. I've been doing this since I was nine. Trust me. I won't be whelmed-"

Dick stopped talking. He had heard a small creak on the roof from where he was crouched.

WHAM! Dick was knocked off his feet and landed ten feet away, winded. He gasped for air.

"Batman!" Barbara's voice shouted out of the com-link. "You okay? What happened?"

"Looks like the Bat wanted to drop in for a visit." Bane said, massaging his wrist menacingly. "I don't like it when my guests come uninvited."

Dick groaned and awkwardly reached into his utility belt for a batarang. Bane was easily enough defeated if you knew which chords to cut.

He let the batarang fly and twist back around to where the strength inducing serum was pumped into Bane's body. He heard a thunk come from Bane's back. He waited for Bane's muscles to deflate.

Nothing happened.

Bane laughed, pulling the batarang out of his back before throwing it to the side. "No serum anymore. I've upgraded," he growled.

He ran across to where Dick was trying to pick himself up, his fist clenched, his eyes livid. The fist connected with Dick's chest again and he let out a grunt. Another ouch and Dick was down on his knees again. Another punch... desperately, Dick reached into his utility belt. Maybe a flash-bomb would-

"Stop right there," came a voice from behind them.

Bane punched Dick again. Dick coughed hoarsely.

Then there was a gust of wind so strong that it knocked Bane off of Dick. Bane tumbled like falling leaves and landed away from Batman.

There was a rumble in the sky and the winds picked up, centering over the apartment complex they were currently standing on.

"I said, stop right there." Dick turned and saw a small, old woman with curlers in her hair standing near the access stairs.

Bane groaned and lifted himself to his feet, staggering and growling.

"Get off of my building," the old lady hissed.

"Dick!" Barbara's voice cried through the com-link.

The old lady swept her arms and more wind sent Bane flying off the roof. The thunder rumbled again as another crash was heard as Bane hit the pavement below.

In an instant, the woman dropped her hands and the night sky cleared, revealing a few fuzzy, far away stars. She looked concerned as she walked up to Dick.

"So, you're the Batman? Why don't you come in and I patch you up?"

The image was gone. At least for this woman. No one was supposed to save the Batman. No one was supposed to see the Batman as human. The Batman was no longer demon of the night.

"Don't you dare be hurt, Richard Grayson!" Barbara's voice was shrill and Dick realized that she had feared the worst from his silence.

"I'm okay, Oracle," he said, talking into his communicator as the winds whistled around him as he clumsily swang from rooftop to rooftop. "Tonight's off and I'm headed back to base."

"That's good." She sounded relived. There was a pause.

"Hey, pick me up some of that Thai food on fourth street? I hear it's killer." Dick frowned.

"As Batman?" he chuckled (for her), sitting down on a roof top several blocks away.

"Why not? Just imagine it okay?" He could tell from her voice she was trying to smile. "You let off a smoke bomb, waltz in there and be all like: "I need the number four entree NOW. It's for JUSTICE."

"And be quick! The fate of the world rests in your hands!" Dick answered, chuckling too. Barbara joined in.

He could feel the soreness of his ribcage as he sat there, breathing in and out. And old woman had saved his life tonight. She had beaten Bane, for God's sake.

Maybe Gotham didn't need the Batman anymore.

There was a silence.

"I'll come over tomorrow okay?" Dicknsooke first. "I'll get Alfred to make some pad thai for you."

"Lazy," she said, still smiling. "I'm glad you're okay. Oracle out."

Dick flopped down onto his back on the rooftop and looked at the sky. The watchtower should still be up there, Dick thought, although he couldn't see it. A few stars twinkled past the smog Gotham was perpetually surrounded in.

It was his first winter as the Batman.

It felt like yesterday that I had met him as Robin.

Not feeling the cold, nor anything else, really, I stared through his eyes to the night sky above. There was one really bright star in the sky.

Not a star, I realized. Mars. It was bright and glared through the smog down to the rooftop where Dick was lying.

A shadow passed over Mars and then just as quickly disappeared.

* * *

The display reflected off of Janice Morgan's glasses as they assessments played on her computer monitor.

There was a slight creak as the door to her office opened and closed.

"You called for me. This had better be important." Lex Luther strode into the office.

Janice jumped and looked over her shoulder to her superior.

"Yes, I believe that there's an assessment you'd better see."

"You know I don't like my time to be wasted, Ms. Morgan."

"And it won't be. It's about the Wonder-kid," she added.

"Ms. Sandsmark? Do tell."

"Well, her assessment went quite well. Her strength is well developed and her flight is certainly one of the faster," she said, holding out her tablet so that Luthor could watch the assessment as she spoke.

"But I'd also like to point out her wall-partner."

"Oh?"

Luthor watched as the boy and Ms. Sandsmark set down in the corner as the robots continued to fight.

"Oh..." He raised his eyebrows. "What's that boy's name?"

"Alvin Draper. His papers say he's from Blüdhaven."

Luthor nodded, a grin tugging at his lips. It worried her. The smile wouldn't have bothered Janice do much if it was his smile he used to charm potential clients. But this smile was the real deal. It was honest and genuine. And it terrified her.

"Ms. Morgan, if you may, I'd like to make some changes to the curriculum. I need the metas in training pairs starting tomorrow. And I need Ms. Sandsmark and Mr. Draper together.

"I believe they will make a very good addition to the Everyman Institute."

* * *

_Next on Everymen_: First day of real training.

AN: Whew. Finals just finished this week so I didn't have time to write then. But now it's winter break. Anyone else excited?

Thanks for reading!


	5. Knocked Down

Young Justice: Everymen

_Knocked Down_

Disclaimer: Young Justice belongs to Greg Weisman, Brandon Vietti, Cartoon Network, and DC Comics.

* * *

Plenty can happen in six weeks.

It was only a week into the program at the Everyman Institute when Tim decided he needed a break from the other metas and just needed wander through the institute himself.

"Left, right, parry! That's it. Left, right, parry!"

Black Canary's voice boomed over the pairs of metas as she instructed them on basic bow staff stances. They were in one of the gyms, with plastic mats lining the floor and walls. It was underground and a bright, artificial, February sunlight came streaming into the windows of the lower level room. The metas were off in their training pairs, under the direction of Dinah Queen.

Tim wasn't surprised to see Black Canary working at the Everyman Institute. Oliver Queen had vocally supported it in its formative years, proclaiming it a god-send for the underdog. And, of course, if Green Arrow supported it...

"Left, right, parry."

Tim was mildly comforted by the well-practiced movements of his bow staff. He hadn't fought with it in what seemed like ages (though it wasn't). And he wasn't going to use it for another long time after. He had already decided to use two night sticks he channeled his electricity into instead.

He didn't want to be found out and especially not because of his iconic fighting style. The chances were slim, but still.

This was how every morning had progressed since Tim had arrived at the Everyman Institute a week ago: an hour of warm ups and basic strength and flexibility exercises followed with an hour of unarmed combat followed by an hour basic weapons instruction. While many of the metas did need the strength training and martial arts skills, not many of them used the weapon skills and frankly, most of them didn't need the training. Then was an hour of mobility and more conditioning before lunch. The afternoons were dedicated to team building, some sparring, and basic tactics. Tim had been partnered up with Collateral Damage Girl, of all people, which made him wonder what they based their decision on.

"Okay, now right, left, parry. Let's go, right..."

Cassie blocked Alvin's swing and countered with one of her own, taking a second to correct her footing before returning a blow.

She sighed at the monotony. She had come here to learn how to use her abilities, not to play with sticks.

"You know," Cassie said, talking to Draper, "I thought we'd be doing more stuff to do with our powers."

Alvin grunted.

"I just thought that with all this hype we'd be doing more than just working out and learning how to use weapons we'll never use." She side-stepped a swipe from Alvin and took a small hop backwards. Alvin twirled his staff and came her at the otherwise.

"I'd just like to call them out, you know," she said, barely blocking a blow. "Give them a piece of my mind."

He just shrugged and glanced over at where Black Canary was correcting a pair of psychics, his mind clearly not on the topic at hand. Cassie followed his gaze.

"Alright!" said Black Canary, looking up at the progressing students, "Time for a little free sparring."

Cassie swore she saw a small smile flicker over Draper's face before he fiercely swung one end of his bow staff down on where Cassie had been.

Cassie, surprised by Alvin's sudden attack had only milliseconds to get out of the way, did a forward handspring over his to his back, managing to clip his arm with her staff as he whipped around to face her. He raised an eyebrow.

Cassie smirked and shrugged. After seeing Draper's use of acrobatics, she decided to use her super-strength to her advantage and try to copy some of his moves. Abilities weren't allowed in direct combat during weapon spars but were totally fair game for moving around.

He advanced again, whirling his staff in front of him, blocking her swings at him and forcing Cassie into a defensive position. Almost as fast as Cassie could comprehend, Alvin pulled off one of his rubber gloves with his teeth and dropped it to the ground.

Then she heard a crackle in the air and Draper's hair started to stand on end. Blue sparks jumped from the ends of the metal staff. Cassie swung her weapon at Alvin, trying to keep his electric staff the hell away from her.

He blocked her swing from her metal staff with his own metal weapon. Cassie winced at the shock, tasting metal and trying to resist the charge but she felt her knees crumpling.

Alvin walked in closer pressing the staff closer towards her and forcing her to her knees. Cassie swore he looked into her eyes pointedly for a second, his eyes wandering to the door in apparent distraction.

He stopped channeling electricity and Cassie took her chance, giving him a clout to his chest and sending him backwards, landing with his back on the mat.

Did he just take pity on her?

Cassie pulled herself up to her feet, looking at her partner, waiting for him to get up. When he didn't, she walked over to where he lay and prodded him with her foot. She hoped he wasn't dead. His resigned silence had a certain charm to it.

"You okay?"

He groaned and propped himself up on his elbows, putting his hand to his head.

"Where am I?" He asked, rubbing the back of his head.

Crap. Cassie called over Black Canary and quickly explained the situation. A crowd of metas promptly gathered around the scene.

"Sounds like a potential concussion," Black Canary said, shining a pen light into Draper's eyes. "You didn't hit him at full power, right?" she asked, looking up at Cassie.

Cassie shook her head, frantically. "No."

"Okay. What's your name?" Canary asked, turning to her patient.

"...Alvin," came the reply.

"Well, he doesn't seem to have a concussion," Canary said, pocketing the pen light. "You should still go to the medical bay, though. Cassie? Can you take him?"

Alvin's eyes widened for a fraction of a second before quickly replying: "I don't think that will be necessary." He stood up, stumbled a little and then started making his way towards the door.

"Don't be ridiculous," came a voice from the crowd. Len Snart walked forward. "I'll take him, toots," the older man said, walking over the teenager.

Black Canary sent him a sour look at adress to her, but allowed the older meta to grab the younger's arm.

"I don't think that will be-" Alvin started.

"Nonsense," Snart said, clapping him on the back and steering him to the door. "People with head injuries shouldn't be left alone. You don't feel sleepy, do you?

"No..."

"That's good... I think."

Len Snart called an elevator and waited with the young meta, keeping one squinted, cold eye on him.

Tim cursed. He had wanted to leave alone. It wasn't his fault that his heat exhaustion bit looked so much like his concussion act. Maybe if they had gotten their diagnosis right...he sighed. At least he had lost most of the people. Besides Len Snart, anyway. He'd be gone soon, Tim hoped. Otherwise he'd have to lose him too.

And so, now he was standing in an elevator with Captain Cold himself.

"Are you sure you know what floor the medical bay is?" Tim asked, as he watched the man press a button.

"Pretty sure," was the reply. Tim watched as the man pulled a pack of cigarettes out and put one in his mouth. Cold raised his eyebrows before tipping the package towards Tim. "Smoke?"

"I don't, thanks."

"Smart kid." He didn't light up but instead just let the cancer-stick dangle from his mouth.

They rode in silence until the bell rang and the doors opened to one of the lowest levels.

It was a small, concrete room, with a wall of television monitors to their backs and three glass walls looking out onto a lower level.

"I don't think this is the medical bay," Tim said, walking up to the windows.

"I'm old, I'm forgetful," Cold replied, shrugging and following Tim into the room.

Tim looked out the window and had to keep his jaw from dropping to the floor.

The room the small observation deck (for that's what it was) was looking out onto this massive, deep, concrete maze that seemed to stretch for miles underneath the Institute. It was so deep and wide that Tim could barely see the walls or the floor in the giant room and most of the walls were shrouded. But still, Tim swore he could see things moving down there, like sentries. He shuddered and looked away. And then he shook himself. He was Robin. He shouldn't be afraid of the dark.

"The Labyrinth," Snart croaked.

Tim nodded.

There was a silence between the two men.

"Wonder what would happen if someone broke all three glass walls. Would the room fall?"

"People would fall," Tim answered absent-mindedly, pressing his face against the glass and staring down into the abyss.

They had been told about the Labyrinth in their orientation. It was a training area used for final groups examinations and for individuals metas that thought that they were prepared to leave the Institute early. They had to solve the maze and fight their ways through obstacles to the exit. It was supposed to be hard, they said. Tim wasn't so sure but it definitely was bigger than Tim had imagined.

Snart, who was also looking down, gave a low whistle. "You gotta have a lot to prove if you go in there alone."

Tim nodded, forgetting that he was trying to sneak off to investigate alone.

* * *

It took Cassie two weeks to realize that she needed some rest from the program and started sleeping in.

_Beep beep. Beep beep._

The alarm clock squaked as Cassie groaned and took refuge under her covers. It hurt to move.

"Jus' a few more minutes..."

The two weeks she had spent at the Everyman institute had been brutal and Cassie was now feeling the effects. As she turned on to her stomach under her pillow, she felt the bruises that had amounted over her stay. There was one on her ribs where Alvin had gotten past her defense and round house kicked her into the wall. There were several on her arms from where she had blocked the night sticks her partner was so fond of. She deserved an extra few minutes...slipping one hand out of her blankets, she lightly tapped (she didn't want to have to buy yet another alarm clock) the snooze button.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," came a voice from the other side of the dorm room.

Poking her head out and blinking at the sudden light in the room, she gave her roommate a confused looked. "What?"

Karen ("call me Bumblebee") looked up from her issue of Scientific American and carefully put it down on her desk. She picked up her handbag and started to rifle through and continued: "That'll be the fourth time you hit snooze." She nodded at the digital display. "And we're all supposed to be meeting up in the training rooms in three minutes."

"What?!"

Cassie shot out of bed and started scrambling for some clean clothes (she really needed to do laundry). She hopped into a pair of pants and pulled them up with one hand and she ran a comb through her hair with the other, scooping it into a haphazard ponytail. She nearly lost the head hole when pulling on her shirt and she tripped over her shoe laces on the way on. She shook her bangs out of her eyes and gave herself a smile in the mirror before turning back to Karen.

"You ready?"

Pulling a granola bar and a stick of gum out of her bag and chucking them across the room to Cassie, Karen smiled, "Remember to brush your teeth when we get back."

Walking out of their tiny room, into the hall, and past a service closet, they reached the industrial elevator and pressed the button and waited.

There was a clatter of running foot steps as someone later than they were made an appearance. Alvin stopped in front of the elevator doors, panting.

"Good morning, partner," Cassie said. "Where's the fire?"

"Wherever you were last," he said and then let out a big yawn and promptly dropped the gloves he was holding on the floor. Fumbling, he picked them up and put them on.

Cassie saw a spark and heard a crackle and Draper winced as he pulled them on. Her partner hadn't made much headway in the past month. Not that he had needed it. She watched as he yawned again and rubbed at his puffy, sleep deprived eyes and zipped up his wrinkled hoodie over a faded shirt.

"Blüdhaven University? I've got some friends in the molecular physics department there." Bumblebee said, nodding towards his t-shirt. And then cocked her head to one side. "I thought you were in high school."

"Yeah, well," he shrugged, "only good thing about Blüdhaven. I graduated a semester early and I'm planning on going there, but hey," he stuffed his hands into his pockets, "things change. I'm taking a gap year of sorts."

Bumblebee nodded. "I just got my Master's. This," she said, waving her hands around the room, " is something I owe to a friend."

"Friend?" Cassie asked, intrigued.

"Uh yeah. She was killed some years back."

Cassie and Draper gave each other a look, realized they were agreeing and then promptly looked away. Bumblebee saw their faces and smirked a little.

The elevator doors dinged and slid open and Bumblebee looked at the pair. Pushing the younger metas towards the doors, she waved. "Looks like there's no room; I'll catch the next lift."

They stumbled in to the empty elevator. The doors closed in on them.

They stood in silence for a moment.

Cassie looked around the mostly empty elevator and let out a sigh. She looked around clicked her tongue. And sighed again.

Alvin had pulled out his cell phone again and was vigorously typing on it.

"Who you texting?" Cassie leaned towards him to get a peek at the screen. "Your girlfriend?"

Draper shuffled away, angling the screen away from her prying eyes.

Cassie held back a huge grin at his reaction.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she said, trying to sound honest.

He continued typing. Cassie smirked.

"Is it your boyfriend, then?"

With that comment, Draper stiffened, snapped his phone shut, and stuffed it in his pocket.

Cassie beamed as they rode the rest of the way down in silence and made their way to the first training session of the day, a little more energized than she was when she woke up this morning.

* * *

It did take three weeks, however, until Tim was actually sleep deprived.

Nothing good happens after two in the morning. That's the Earth saying right?

Tim stifled a yawn, cracked his fingers and continued typing. It was four forty-five in the morning now and Tim was damn sure that whoever had made that saying had never had to hack into a computer that was not strictly his. It had been about three weeks since he had arrived at the Institute, but sometimes he swore it felt like he had been there waiting for six months.

Disabling the security cameras had been the easy part; he had been able to access them and build up enough fake footage in about a week to keep his nocturnal activities officially nonexistent.

No, the security cameras hadn't been the hard thing, it had been finding and accessing a computer that had anything important on it had been the trouble; all the staff kept their computers on them or under watch. But finally, Tim had found the computer in the lobby of the Institute that was connected to the system. It had taken a week in the dead hours of the night for Tim to sneak around firewalls, remain invisible to the security and erase his minuscule progress on the system before his escapades would be noticed by the staff in the morning. But finally, finally, he was just about in.

Tim's watch-computer glowed, pale and eerie and, the only light in the lobby as he punched away at the keys. The security was strong -all of the automatic programming in his wrist-computer had not been stong enough- so he had to go in manually, staring at his tiny screen as he typed in character after character. The eye-strain probably wasn't doing him any good. The old-fashioned way took forever. He covered his mouth with yet another yawn and hitched up his rubber gloves. He didn't want to ruin all of his hard work with a crispy-fried computer.

And then he stopped. And stared. And suppressed an urge to cheer.

He was in.

With this system accessed, he could easily get at the institute's secret files and take a peek at their secrets. Hell, he could get at Luthor's personal computer if he had enough time...

Eagerly clicking at one of the folders, he decided he might as well read up. But there was nothing in the folder. Frowning, he clicked on another, just for it to turn up empty. He tried again. And again.

He ran his gloved fingers through his hair and stifled a groan. There was nothing there. There was no detailed information on the staff, no building plans, not even a meeting schedule or a record of sick days.

Frantically, Tim started typing, looking for a hole, or anything. Nothing was here. Nothing was here.

Tim wanted to scream. Three weeks. Three weeks he had spent on this lead. It felt like it had been six months of waiting...

Unplugging his wrist computer from the hard drive, he slipped back to his room where he then enabled the security cameras.

He needed a lead. A good solid lead. Wasting almost an entire month on what turned put to be a dead-end was not the way to go about things. He needed to talk to Dick or Barbara or Alfred or...

Tim fell asleep on his bed, exhausted. He had been wrong; he was definitely staying up later than the Bat.

* * *

There was never much downtime at the institute and about four weeks in, Cassie cherished every minute of it.

Instead of heading to the mess hall in hopes of some extra food, like the Challenger or Hotshot, or hiding in her room, like Draper, or sneaking off to smoke, like Len, or even trying to fit in more training, like Bumblebee, Cassie went to a room filled with footage.

It was a small room, with an old computer filled with film footage of the Justice League before the incident in Washington D.C. all those years ago.

She'd stay in there until curfew, just watching clips of their fights. She watched the Flash and Green Lantern fight Gorilla Grodd before the Flash had disappeared and the Green Lantern was called out to a small corner of the galaxy. She watched Black Canary and Green Arrow fighting like the team they were even today. She watched so many clips of Superman, surprised to see him so responsive to disasters. It was rare to see him nowadays.

She even watched footage of the sidekicks, shocked at how young they were and how much more they had gone through than her. She wondered where they were now.

But the clips she cherished the most were the ones on Wonder Woman. Cassie watched the Amazon warrior defeat foes fifty times her size and Cassie hoped that one day she would be as good as her.

And so, she spent all her nights watching the footage, not realizing the opportunity to become like Wonder Woman was right in front of her, if she would just leave the film room and join Bumblebee in extra training.

* * *

Five weeks passed since the beginning with no relent as Cassie started crash.

When Cassie was little, she played freeze tag with her friends. And if being frozen didn't suck then, it totally sucked now.

"Collateral Damage Girl to Draper. Do you copy?" Cassie said into her communicator. She was flying through the vines and undergrowth of the jungle.

"Loud and clear, Sandsmark. Again," Draper added under his breath. Cassie swore she could hear his eyes roll. "Be quiet okay? Don't lose the position."

"Copy," Cassie said under her breath. "So, you think Len will come after me, right?"

"You're the 'big guns' as it were. Don't worry about it. Just fly him up high by his ankles and he'll-" Draper turned silent. "Gotta go, trouble on my end." His line faded out into static and Cassie heard the start of a scuffle.

Cassie blew a stray strand of hair out of her face and sighed. She wished he was more chatty when he wasn't bossing her around. She shook herself and told herself to focus at the matter at hand.

A small flash of light glinted out of the corner of her eye. Reflection. Cautiously, she slowed down and glanced at the source. It was a shiny patch of ice. In the middle of the jungle. How subtle.

On foot, she crept towards it, keeping her ears out for any disturbances. The patch of ice led to a clearing in the jungle floor.

Peeking in (but not going in, she wasn't that stupid), she saw a body laying in the middle of the clearing. It wasn't hard to identify: with the wife-beater, the stubble, and the too-good-for-you sunglasses, it was almost clearly Snart. She waited for the body to move and start to pick itself up but it did not move. It looked like ice-man was out cold (heh) and that the surrounding area was clear.

Water dripped onto her head and she looked up to where an icicle was melting over her head. There were other trees that were either frozen or blackened and charred from where Alvin had clearly touched them. She could still smell the burning bark and taste the metallic bite of an off-set electric charge.

Holding her hand up to her earpiece, she started to talk. "Hey, Draper, come in. I found your little battle zone with The Ice-man. Thanks for taking my target."

She walked closer to the body, her feet scuffing the ground around her as more icicles dripped around her, rhythmically sliding down the trees and hitting the ground. "So when you find Bumblebee, she is all mine-"

Cassie's legs buckled as an unseen force kicked the back of her knees. Speak of the devil... Cassie smiled. Snart was down and it was her against Bumblebee? It was a late Christmas present!

Tumbling forward as she fell, she looked around for the shrinking, flying meta. She saw a small blur of yellow and grinned. Bee really needed to stop wearing such bright colors.

Like a giant compared to Jack, Cassie swatted her hand forward at her target. It seemed like an eternity in that one stroke. And in that eternity, Cassie knew that there was something wrong.

Her ears pricked up and she noticed the absence of the sound of the dripping icicles and the tiny flashes they made as they fell. She saw her breath start to cloud up and stream out of her mouth. It must have gotten cold but Cassie hadn't been able to feel subtleties like that since she had gotten her abilities.

In that second, Cassie knew that she was in trouble and she turned around to see Cold's hand grasping at her ankle and a thick layer of ice quickly spreading up her leg, her waist, her shoulders-

Cassie blinked and opened her eyes. She was sopping wet. The jungle was gone and was replaced with the real inside of the virtual room where all the mock battles were staged. Draper sat on the floor next to her, subdued, soggy, and silent.

"Not again." She ran her fingers through her ponytail and bangs, trying to dry them.

It was the fifth week at the Everyman Institute and the second time Draper and she had sparred with Bumblebee and Snart.

She had hoped that they would have gotten better by the second time around.

* * *

Finally, after six weeks, Tim allowed himself to be knocked unconscious by his partner in order to sneak away from the group. Cassie, on the same hand was exhausted.

Cassie was turning red even as she watched Draper walking towards the elevators. He could have blocked that hit. She knew he could have but instead it sent him flying. She had seen hesitate and look straight at the strike as if he was looking into a crystal ball, knowing what was going to happen even before it did.

This was the second time this had happened, the first time had been about a week into the program. Draper had pretended to have been concussed and was accompanied to the medical bay with Len Snart. This time, he had excused himself to the medical bay to make sure his nose wasn't broken where Cassie had punched him.

He threw the spar and she knew it. And what was with that? Little Small Fry did not need the pity vote.

She clicked her tongue.

She knew she didn't like losing but getting the pity vote wouldn't help either. What was he playing at, anyway? It made her want to scream. She wasn't that weak, for crying out loud!

"Hey," came Bumblebee's voice."You might want to flatten your hair. You look like the bride of Frankenstein."

Cassie bit her lip and ran her fingers through her hair, turning red. It must have been the shock from her skin to skin contact with Draper's face.

"I knew that," she replied after her hair was flat.

"Sure you did," Karen said, smiling. "Do you want to pick up sparring with me? Len and I can trade off being partners with you until Alvin returns."

Cassie looked at her friend and then down at her shoes, not really paying attention to what Karen was saying. Her gears were turning. She wasn't stupid...

Surely it wasn't that much of a reckless decision. She had been at the institute for six whole weeks and had been freelancing for a year before that...

It wasn't like it was a snap decision. She was experienced, more experienced than most of the people people. And unlike most of the people here, she had something to prove. How hard could a little maze be?

She hoped those weren't her famous last words.

"Black Canary?" Cassie yelled to where her teacher was listening and laughing to an animated Challenger. The older woman turned and looked at the meta.

"I'd like to have a go at the Labyrinth."

* * *

_Next on Everymen_: Cassie faces the Labyrinth as Tim wonders what could be so important about a closet.

AN: Sorry about the long break. This school year has been crazy but now that I'm on summer break I have time to write and plan, though my updates won't be a fast nor as consistent as they were previously. I just had this chapter and decided I should probably update after six months of nothing. This chapter's pretty long and most chapters that I will write won't be this long but after coming off hiatus, I figure you guys deserve it.

I know this chapter is choppy but I wanted to show you guys why Cassie finally decided to do what she did. She came to the Everyman Institute to better herself and she is mad because that hasn't really been happening.

Thanks for all the returning readers for reading and welcome to all new readers!


	6. Walls And Doors: Part 1

Young Jusitce: Everymen

_Walls And Doors: The One in Which Cassie Faces the Labyrinth _

Warning- Mild gore in this chapter, nothing that will boost the rating but also something worth the warning.

* * *

"I'd like to have a go at the Labyrinth," Cassie said, the words tumbling out of her mouth before she could stop herself. Her voice seemed to echo around the padded training center as her face turned bright red.

"No," Black Canary said flatly and, after giving her a lingering look, turned away back to helping The Challenger.

Cassie blinked. Was that it? Just a curt "no" as a response and she was done? Cassie opened her mouth to respond, paused, thought better of it, and then closed it. Wait, what?

"What?" Cassie asked, her mouth moving on its own again. And she frowned yet again. Demand it girl, don't ask, she scolded herself.

"You've been here a month," her teacher replied, "and your partner is in the medical bay right now. You're not ready and you have no back up. Anyway," she added, "I'm not even qualified to give the assessment. We would need the Regional Director Janice Morgan."

"But..." Cassie started, raising up her hands in defense, ready to spew out an on-the-spot argument about why she totally deserved this, when she was totally needlessly (but thankfully, all the same) interrupted by a new voice.

"Oh, I don't know, Black Canary," Lex Luthor said, walking into the middle of the training room, dressed as always in a suit so expensive, it seemed to shine, and cuff links so polished they produced a blinding glare that made Cassie want to look away, " I'd rather like to see the Labyrinth in person."

It was the second time that Cassie had met Lex Luthor in person but his presence still seemed to fill the entire room, like a giant reaching out to all four walls, his head staring straight down as to not tear through the ceiling. The first time meeting him, of course, was that fateful afternoon with the personal proposal that he had delivered himself to Cassie. She shuddered as she looked back at that man. There must have been a chill in the sweaty training room or something because she couldn't have gotten these goosebumps on her arms any other way. It's not like she was scared or anything.

"Mr. Luthor," Black Canary said, walking up to the businessman as Cassie grimaced at the oddly formal address, "She's not ready. No one is yet."

"Don't count her out just yet," Luthor said, looking at Cassie. "I would like to see her take a run in the Labyrinth in about," he glanced at his Rolex, "three minutes." he turned towards the door. Cassie blinked but did not move.

He looked at Cassie standing there. "And when I say three minutes..." he trailed off, not finishing his thought, but the assertion was still completely received.

"Ms. Sandsmark," he nodded towards Cassie, "Black Canary."

Luthor walked to the door and turned around and to a young man in a black suit and Aviator sunglasses. Luthor was talking to him and then nodded to Cassie. Cassie, to her surprise, hadn't noticed Luthor's bodyguard walk in behind the businessman, despite the bodyguard's noticeable, vivid orange hair. His face, even though they were obscured by a pair of sunglasses, seemed familiar to Cassie, although she could not place exactly where from. Maybe it was just one of those faces, she thought, looking him over again. The bodyguard nodded to Luthor's gesture and followed him out the door, clicking it shut. Cassie frowned.

And then realized: what the hell had she just done?

"What makes you so special, huh?" Hotshot's voice came from behind her.

She tried to ignore him. Tried. But then her mouth opened while she was still deciding whether to respond or not.

"Maybe because I don't 'accidentally' burn off my partner's clothes on a regular basis, Alex. Come on, we all know your real motive," Cassie said cooly, still looking at the closed door.

Then she continued: "Because, I know if I burned off all of my partner's clothes it totally wouldn't have been an accident, y'know?"

Yep. Nailed that comeback, Cassie thought proudly as she watched the speechless, dumbstruck face of Hotshot as she walked away towards the doors and out towards the Labyrinth.

The elevator ride down to the correct floor was brief- too brief in Cassie's opinion- and as the doors dinged open, Cassie saw Luthor's bodyguard leaning against the wall and looking at his smartphone, waiting for her outside the entrance.

"Uhh...yes?" she asked as she approached.

He looked up with a lazy look.

"Luthor's up in the observation deck where he'll be assessing you. You're not allowed to fly over the walls or knock through them to get to the exit," bodyguard said, reading off of his phone. "Repair costs," he explained, shrugging his shoulders and pocketing the phone.

Cassie nodded. Made sense.

"If you make it to the exit, it's generally considered a pass, though you will be assessed independently of that fact as well."

He stood up straight and started walking toward the elevator, Cassie assumed to rejoin his boss. He paused and let out a deep breath.

"There are security cameras in there," he said turning around. "And watch out. There's a few of surprises in there," he waved his hand and continued towards the door.

"Don't die."

Cassie gulped as bodyguard walked away. She walked towards the doors leading in.

There was the sound of a bell and then the doors opened, letting in a draft of cool air.

Cassie walked forward into the Labyrinth.

She felt the change in temperature almost immediately as goosebumps prickled up her arms. The walls were huge; a good twenty-five feet straight up and were made of concrete. Her eyes followed up the walls and there she saw a tiny windowed room suspended over the maze. She guessed that was where Luthor was.

The door slammed down behind her, making her jump and realize that she'd better get moving.

She took a step forward, and then another. And then she started to jog down the corridor of the maze, following the bend in the straight-away.

And she felt something collide with her back. And then attach itself.

Cursing herself for not checking the blind spot in the turn, Cassie did the first thing that came to mind to get rid of the thing attached to her back: smash it against the concrete wall.

And so, not waiting for anything, Cassie rammed her back up against the wall.

There was a crunch. And then silence.

Brushing the bits off of her back, Cassie looked down at what had attached itself to her.

In its unsmashed-state, Cassie supposed it would have looked like a little goblin, with green-grayish skin, and beady little eyes, it's body about the size of a garden gnome. But smashed, its insides resembled more of a toaster with wires and gears and little metal bits sticking out of the crushed body.

They had animatronic attack gremlins as obstacles in the Labyrinth? Cassie sniggered.

"Take that, you pervy Tickle-Me-Elmo! That's what you get for messing with Collateral Damage Girl!" Cassie yelled, doing a little victory dance at the first obstacle cleared. She had completely forgotten about the security cameras Luthor's bodyguard had warned her about.

She had also forgotten to realize that there were probably more things residing in the maze quite nearby.

And so as she released some of her anxiety through some uniquely choreographed dance, the sensors of the many remaining robotic G-gnomes (for that's what the automatons were) picked her up almost immediately.

Scuttling out of the tunnel the first one had attacked and screeching they launched themselves at the noisy, blonde intruder.

Cassie swore as the whirled around to see at least ten more launching themselves at her. Catching the closest one to her, she used it to bat several out of the air and sent them flying into the concrete walls, sending wires and sparks flying.

She threw the one she had been using as a bat into a couple others as thy crumpled to a heap. She snatched the last two and smashed them together and dropped them to the ground.

She dusted off her hands and looked at her dirty work. The rubber skins had peeled off the gnomes, revealing the metal parts underneath, sparks jumping over the debris. It would have looked sad if the mechanics weren't so obvious.

"Well, that was easier than expected."

She heard a distressed chirping for behind her and saw one last gnome crouched in the corner, looking at her.

"What are you looking at?" she said to the creature.

It just stared at her with its vacant black eyes.

"I know you're just gonna attack me when I turn my back," she said to the gnome. It looked at her. Cassie's heart melted.

"How can a robot be so cute?" Cassie wondered out loud as she held out a hand to the automaton.

It scuttled forward towards her arm and without a pause perched itself on her shoulder.

"Maybe your crazy monkey attack option is turned off," Cassie mused as she looked at the gnome. "You're not gonna rip my face off, are you?" She tickled it under its chin.

It looked at her. Cassie shrugged.

She set off jogging again, her foot falls making a slight clacking sound as each foot hit the ground, the gnome swaying back and forth as its talons dug lightly in to Cassie's shoulder to stay on.

The maze was surprisingly quiet after that and after a few minutes, Cassie had reached the first fork in the road with no disturbances.

She stopped. The paths looked exactly the same, except that one went left, and the other right.

She closed her eyes briefly, trying to visualize where she was now from the entrance and in what direction the exit would be. Then she realized she had no idea where the exit was.

"I can always just turn around anyway, right?" She asked the gnome.

It blinked.

She shrugged and took a left.

And she continued like this, wondering what was so hard about THE Labyrinth, anyway.

After a few minutes and more than a few dead ends, Cassie heard something on the outer reaches of her hearing. The scratch of metal on concrete.

Cassie brought her forearms up over her face, blocking the swipe from her surprise attacker, hissing in pain as the claws slashed into her arms, a wet trickle of blood running down towards her elbows, the heat of it steaming from the frigid air of the maze. Ducking under robot's arms, she slammed its body, throwing it back against the wall.

The attacker was a skeletal robot with long claws and a feline body. Cassie would have called it a leopards but it was bigger. A lot bigger. It was about the size of a grizzly bear.

She ran towards it, ready to incapacitate it as another leopard leapt on to her back, again leaving gashes and ripping her tanktop.

She gritted her teeth together, grunting in pain as she felt the wound get exposed to the air. Spinning around, she snatched the paw before it could retreat enough and pulled, ripping off a robotic arm. The body wobbled, unstable without the fourth leg, before it righted itself and leapt towards her again.

Cassie doves it this time, jumping off the ground and flying up towards the top of the wall. She took a sigh of relief at the clearness.

But her safety was very brief.

The first one to attack had gotten up after the quick throw Cassie had given and had ran up to one wall and laughed itself onto the other before leaping into the air and colliding with Cassie's legs, its flaws scratching at her legs.

And in her distraction Cassie lost control of her falling and plummeted to the ground to where the three legged one was.

She closed her eyes at the last moment, and willed her self to fly. She felt her fall slow and the stop ans she breathed a sigh of relief. And opened her eyes three inches from the concrete floor.

She quickly righted herself and took advantage to rip off the three legged one's other forearm.

But she then heard more ticking of metal claws on the concrete floor.

She whirled around. "Crap."

An even bigger feline robot appeared, this one about the size of an elephant, nearly taking up the entire corridor by itself, blocking the path from where she had come.

Cassie turned to the corridor in front of her and saw that the two smaller robots were standing there. It was times like these that she really wished she had some long ranged abilities or that she had invulnerable skin or something.

And so trapped and losing blood from all of the gashes on her body, Cassie did what any sane person would do in a situation like this one.

And it wasn't surrender or run away.

She jumped upwards with all her might and then jumped down, smashing the floor with her fist.

The floor collapsed beneath her, bringing along her three opponents.

Cassie groaned as she kept the rocks from crushing her with her superstrength.

_No_.

I watched in horror as I saw what happened to me almost happen to her. And I saw a giant boulder of concrete come falling down. She didn't see it. I wanted to shout to warn her.

But she caught it with an effort as a sickening pop was heard from one of her shoulders.

Cassie sunk to her knees. Her head a little fuzzy as she felt the pain bleeding from her shoulder as she tried to make sense of her surroundings. The first thing that hit her more than anything else was the warmth. It was so warm down in the dimly lit corridor, so much warmer than it had been in the Labyrinth.

She blinked her eyes and tried to take more in. She saw a faint robot limb sticking out from under the pile of rubble and she knew her opponents hadn't survives, though she had.

She heard a chattering coming from her uninjured shoulder. She turned her head to find the G-gnome still perched there.

"How'd you survive?" Cassie asked wearily, looking at the creature with a certain amount of respect.

It blinked.

Cassie smiled at its reaction, like a well-used but well-loved punch line to a joke.

She turned her head and looked at the hall. The walls were tinted red, with large dark bulges emerging from the walls like large warts. They seemed to move ever-so slightly, almost as though they were alive. But how could they be?

She put her hand to the wall and felt the warmth coming out of it.

There was a noise and Cassie jumped. Squinting, her vision coming blurrier and blurrier, she saw an outline of a... man?

It was probably the blood loss, Cassie thought grimly, as she swore she saw leathery, grayish skin and protruding horns on the man's head.

Suddenly she felt very sleepy and she watched helplessly as the gnome left her shoulder, scrambling to the weird gray man's outstretched hand. She reached her arm out and groaned. She didn't want the gnome to go.

But she forgot about that thought when she laid herself down and allowed herself to sleep.

* * *

"Hmm," Luthor said, turning off the monitors with one touch of the remote.

"That's your reaction?" his bodyguard said, pointing to the tv screens in the observation deck as if his boss hadn't seen the battle.

"It will be a mild bother to repair the floor, though" Luthor continued, "The neighbors might talk."

The bodyguard shook his head, disbelievingly. "Did you really have to make the claws that sharp? Seems a bit harsh."

"Not much else can harm her. The wounds will heal."

The bodyguard shrugged.

Lex Luthor walked up towards the window, looking down at the maze.

"Go retrieve her body and send her to the medical bay."

The bodyguard nodded and headed towards the door. He was used to his boss asking him to leave his sight. But he also did not find it smart. With a sigh at the world's stupidity, the bodyguard left on his errand.

"Did you extricate the information from the genomorph?" Luthor asked as Dubbilex appeared in the observation deck.

"Yes."

"And did you find anything troubling?"

"It was as you predicted, Mr. Luthor. Her mind is clean and pure. The g-gnome had no problem putting her to sleep," Dubbilex said, barely standing inside the doorway.

"Good," Luthor said, seemingly lost in thought, seemingly dismissing him.

Dubbilex knew he was not.

"And the progress on my side project?"

"Which one, sir?"

"Both."

"One is steadily developing. The other however is having trouble breaking the theoretical stages."

Dubbilex watched as his boss's shoulders hunched a little bit. Luthor's voice came out a little strained as he forced out a reply: "Send me a complete report of the G-gnome's findings later today. You are dismissed."

* * *

Regional Director Janice Morgan was very good at her job. From coordinating admissions, to observing assessments, to working from 5:00 am to 1:00 am everyday, she could proudly brag that her region was the very best out of the Everyman Institutes.

And so, after an exhausting night of updating the Institute's security protocol, it was quite understandable that she would need a little extra rest.

So when, yawning and pulling off the paperwork that had stuck to her face, Janice woke up after her little cat-nap to find her work phone filled with texts and messages announcing that someone had decided to face the Labyrinth and that her supervisor was observing, she decided she could put off sleep a little longer.

And so, with a whole three hours of sleep under her belt, she left her office, systematically deleting all the messages, ready to face the hospital/potential court case that would be waiting for her on the other side.

Damn, she needed a pay raise.

* * *

AN: Next on Everymen: Tim finds a closet but it doesn't lead to Narnia...

To be clear on Cassie's powers: she has superstrength and flight but only mild invulnerability. She can withstand crushing pressure and blunt objects and mild electric currents, cold, and fire but this invulnerability does not extend to the vast spectrum of sharp objects or bullets. Making her run with scissors is just as a valid way of defeating her with a gun.

Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!


End file.
